


Feliz Ano Novo!

by Korrigan131



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-03
Updated: 2012-01-03
Packaged: 2017-11-15 07:30:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/524729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korrigan131/pseuds/Korrigan131
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>New year wishes for 2012</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feliz Ano Novo!

It’s nearly midnight, and the party is in full swing - eminently Brazilian, full of music and dancing and drinking. The TV is on in the living room, and they’re getting ready to count down.  
  
“Três! Dois! Um! FELIZ ANO NOVO!” They cheer wildly, couples kissing, and they all bring in the New Year with a round of shots, before moving to the balcony to watch the fireworks out over the ocean. Felipe is drunk, unsurprisingly, leaning heavily on the railing, and watching the fireworks that go on and on, an endless stream of explosions echoing around the bay, the sky thick with light and smoke, and he can hear the cheering from the crowds stretching down the beaches. He’s thinking, not particularly coherently, but silently saying goodbye to a dreadful year, and praying for a better season this year.  
  
He’s still watching and thinking when his phone burbles in his pocket, and he fumbles around for it.  
  
“Alô?”

“Hey there, sunshine,” comes a familiar English voice. “Just wanted to say Happy New Year!” Felipe can’t help but grin. Even when he’s sober he doesn’t care just how pathetic he can be for his engineer, let alone after this many drinks. “Had to wait a few hours for yours though, what with time zones and all.”  
  
“Feliz ano novo para você também,” Felipe replies. Rob may not speak much Portuguese, but even he understands that. And picking the right language takes effort after this many drinks... “I am glad the last one is over now.”  
  
Rob laughs slightly. “Yeah... New year, new start, and all that though.”  
  
“I hope so.” There’s a hint of hope in his voice, but it’s harder these days for him to really believe. He can’t think of anything else to say there though, and plumps instead for, “I wish you were here.”  
  
“Me too, kid, me too. But I’m still here for you, same as every year.”  
  
“I know.” He doesn’t say it out loud, but in his head he adds, ‘ _Thank you.’_  
  
“Wouldn’t be anywhere else.”  
  
There’s an easy confidence in Rob’s voice, same as always. It’s infectious. Even if he doesn’t believe in himself, Rob believes in him, and always will. He smiles, genuinely, standing up slightly, his eyes following the fireworks still sparkling in the night sky.  
  
“New year, new start, né?”

“Yup.”  
  
“I can do that.”  
  
Rob laughs, properly this time. “Good boy.” There’s a brief but comfortable pause. “I love you, don’t forget that.”  
  
“Like I could forget. You are so obvious the whole world knows.”  
  
Rob laughs again. Felipe doesn't think he could ever get enough of that sound. “Yeah, well... they’re just jealous.”  
  
“Yes, because you are all mine.”  
  
“Always.”  
  
Felipe smiles. “Eu também te amo.”  
  
“I know.” Another pause. “I’d better go now, it’s plenty later here than where you are...! I’ll see you soon though.”  
  
“Ok. Sleep well, Rob.”  
  
“Sweet dreams, Felipe.”  
  
The phone goes dead, and Felipe stares at it for a moment before stuffing it back into his pocket. He doesn’t know how, but Rob has worked his magic again - his melancholy is gone, and there’s a stubborn (if slightly drunken) determination starting to burn inside him again. He smiles a resolute smile out to the bay, where the last of the fireworks are fading away.  
  
“2012? Bring it on.”


End file.
